


Earth Rising

by JeanieLee



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Supernatural, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Book 2: The Son of Neptune, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, Humor, Post-Episode: s06e22 The Man Who Knew Too Much, Post-The Lost Hero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanieLee/pseuds/JeanieLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven half-bloods shall answer the call. So how did two mortals get tossed into the mix?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth Rising

**Author's Note:**

> And so my newest plot bunny begins to take shape. Since I firmly believe Eve is Echidna, this story came into being. It starts where season six ended and happens the same time as The Son of Neptune, so obviously be warned of spoilers from the first book. :P I hope you enjoy.

"So you will bow down and profess your love unto me, your Lord, or I shall destroy you."

Castiel's words were followed by stunned silence and a tension that hang heavy in the air over them all. This was…not Cass. This was a power drunk douchebag that simply looked like him. He had destroyed Raphael just as Lucifer had once destroyed him, back in Stull Cemetery. And now he was threatening to smite them if they didn't worship him as the 'new God.' They were so screwed.

Castiel looked between the three men. "What shall it be? My patience wears thin."

Dean glanced over at Bobby, who still looked gobsmacked at this turn of events. He then looked over at Sam, whose face was tired and lined with pain. The wall was down and he was still fighting. But he looked at Dean and his decision was reflected back towards him. _No._

Dean gave a slight nod and looked towards Castiel. "No."

A brilliant white light filled the room, causing Dean, Sam, and Bobby to cover the eyes. But no pain accompanied it. Only warmth. Had Castiel defused? Had he decided not to kill them for not agreeing to worship him? After a moment, the light faded and Dean removed his arm from over his eyes. This…was not where they had been a moment ago. They were in a hallway in what seemed to be a commercial building, lined with wooden doors. Dean turned around to see Sam and Bobby looking as confused as he was. "What the hell?"

"I think I can answer that."

Dean turned around to face the speaker. First Cass going power drunk and now…this? From just up the hall, peeking out of a doorway, grinning, was the archangel, Gabriel. "Hello boys," he said as he stepped out into the hall. "Miss me?"

"How?" Sam asked as the angel approached where they stood.

"Dad brought me back," he replied, glancing up at the ceiling. "Seems he has work for me to do."

"Does that job include getting Cass off a power high?" Dean asked.

Gabriel shook his head. "We have bigger issues then my little brother losing his marbles."

"What can be worse than a power drunk angel who fashions himself a god?" Bobby asked.

"Follow me," Gabriel responded before turning and heading to the door that he had come out of. They could hear voices floating through the doorway as they approached. "I believe you are familiar with a creature that calls herself Eve."

Sam and Dean shared a glance. "Yeah, we killed her."

Gabriel glanced back at them as they stopped before the doorway. The voices inside began hushing each other. "You can't kill something like her. All you did was send her back to Tartarus. How she ended up in purgatory in the first place I have no idea."

"Tartarus?" Sam repeated, frowning slightly. "Like Greek mythology Tartarus?"

Gabriel started grinning again. "Oh, it ain't no myth," he said before turning and heading into the room. The three men lingered for a moment outside the doorway before following him and received yet another shock for the day. It was a large conference room with mahogany paneled walls. In the center, running the length of the room was a long, wooden table. The room itself wasn't shocking, it was some of the half a dozen people that were sitting around the table.

A young boy around twelve or thirteen with pale olive skin, dark hair and eyes, and wearing all black was talking to another young boy a year or so younger than him. Ben looked away from the other boy when they entered the room and smiled at Dean. Sitting at the table across from him where Ellen, Jo, Ash, and Rufus. A little further down from them Balthazar was leaning across the table, talking to Rachel and Anna. But all conversation stopped when they entered the room.

Ellen got up from the table first, followed by Ben and Jo. Ellen quickly pulled Dean into a hug, who was too shocked to do anything but stand there. She released him and smiled at him for a moment before hugging Sam. "It's good to see you, boys."

"But-" Sam began as Ellen pulled him into a tight hug.

"We were brought back," Jo answered as her mother released Sam and went to hug Bobby. She smiled at Dean. "Hey."

"Hey," he replied after a moment. She and her mother had given their lives for then chance for them to kill Lucifer, which had failed. He was one of the few things that the Colt couldn't kill. He was saved any more thoughts about Jo when Ben pushed his way past her and punched Dean's arm.

"Ben, what…"

"That was for making that angel wipe our memories of you," he said, glaring at Dean for a moment before it faded into a small smile at the look on Dean's face.

"How-"

"Yes, yes. Happy reunions all around. Can we please get to why we are all here."

"Balthazar's got a point," Ellen said before she pushed the boys towards the table. Jo and Ellen returned to their seats with Dean, Sam, and Bobby beside them. Ben returned to his seat beside the other young boy. Gabriel remained standing at the head of the table.

"So this has something to do with Eve?" Bobby asked.

"Yes and no," he replied. "And her true name is Echidna. Why she decided to go by Eve after all these years, I have no idea…"

Sam frowned for a moment before understanding dawned on his face. "Mother of all Monsters…"

Dean and Bobby looked towards him as Gabriel nodded. "Yeah. But now she is back where she belongs."

The boy beside Ben scoffed. "For now," he muttered. "Since monsters aren't staying dead for long these days…"

"So they are getting," Ash made a motion with his hand of cutting his neck. "And then reforming?"

"Reforming? What do you mean reforming?" Jo asked, looking at Ash as if he had suddenly grown a second head.

Gabriel looked over at Ellen. "You didn't tell her?"

Jo rounded on her mother. "Tell me what?"

She sighed as she looked at her daughter and saw the looks that she was getting from Sam, Dean, Bobby, and Rufus. "Well, we all know that gods are real. Some of them are struggling to find their place in this age. But some are thriving and are still having children with humans…"

"Demigods," Sam stated. Ellen nodded. "And you're one of them…"

She nodded again. "Daughter of Bacchus."

Bobby quirked a grin. "God of wine."

Ellen smiled.

"So you're not completely human?" Rufus asked from the other side of Ash.

"She's not the only demigod in this room," Gabriel said, cutting Ellen off from responded to Rufus. Jo had been glaring at her mother though it disappeared at these words. "Because this is an issue that spans two worlds. The supernatural, that any mortal can see," he said, looking towards Sam, Dean, and Bobby. He then looked towards Ben and the kid beside him. "And the Greco-Roman that is veiled by the Mist."

"What do you mean veiled?" Bobby asked.

The kid in black beside Ben reached down beside his chair and set something down on the table before him. A gun. A dark black gun.

"What do you see?" Gabriel asked.

"A ten-year-old with a gun," Jo said dryly.

Rufus nodded. Dean gestured towards Jo. "What she said."

The boy did not look happy with Jo's comment but said nothing. Gabriel looked to Balthazar, who heaved a heavy sigh but nodded. He got up from his seat and moved around the table towards Jo and Rufus while Gabriel moved towards Bobby, Sam, and Dean. He first touched two fingers to Bobby's forehead, whose eyes quickly widened, before doing the same to Sam and Dean. Down the table, Balthazar did the same to Jo and Rufus.

"What-" but the question died on Dean's lips as his eyes fell on the place where the kid had set the gun on the table. In its place sat a sword, its blade as dark as the eyes of demons. "Where did the gun go?"

"It was never a gun," Gabriel told them. "The Mist clouded your vision to what was really there. There are a few mortals that can see through it, see what is really there, but most can't."

Dean's mind was reeling. First Castiel brought down the wall in Sam's mind, then same said angel managed to open purgatory and was now calling himself god. Then just as they were about to be killed, again, they had been beamed to this place and found themselves in the presence of several that they knew to be dead, and a couple kids. Now they were being told of another world of monsters that they hadn't been able to see because of this Mist and that Ellen was part of that world. He raised his right hand and began to rub his temples. "I think I'm getting a headache."

"I need a drink," Rufus muttered where he sat on the other side of Ash. A bottle of Johnny Walker Blue appeared on the table before him along with a glass with some whiskey already in it. There was another glass before Balthazar.

Rachel raised her eyebrows. "Really, Balthazar?"

"Wait," Sam said, glancing around the table. "Why didn't you need to let Ash, Ben, and," he gestured towards the kid beside Ben, "see through the Mist?"

"Because they already can," Gabriel replied. The kid next to Ben quirked a grin as Gabriel gestured to him. "Nico di Angelo, son of Hades." He then gestured to Ash. "Ash Williams, son of Athena." Dean stiffened as Gabriel gestured towards Ben. "Benjamin Braeden, son of Apollo."

Ben grinned sheepishly at the shocked expression on Dean's face. "I found out about a week after you wiped our memories."

"Which were given back to him when I went and got him," Gabriel said. He gazed around at all those in the room, his expression turned serious. "I was brought back for a reason. To bring all those here together. Because your fight with Echidna just proved that this is now your fight as well."

"What fight?" Bobby asked.

"Echidna told you that she was only building an army to fight Crowley, correct?" Gabriel looked towards Sam, Dean, and Bobby for confirmation, who nodded, though looked slightly confused about how the angel knew about that. "That was only part of the reason. She also does it on orders from her mother, Gaea. She is stirring and if she awakens, the world will fall apart. The seven of the prophecy are coming together," he said, looking towards Nico, who apart from the angels seemed to be the only one to understand this.

"Another prophecy?" Ellen asked, her brow furrowed slightly. Jo sat beside her with her arms crossed over her chest, looking unhappy about the things her mother and Ash had never told her.

Gabriel nodded. "Seven half-bloods shall answer the call. To storm or fire, the world must fall. An oath to keep with a final breath, and foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."

Silence reigned in the room for a few minutes before Dean smacked his lips. "Well, that sounds peachy."

Ben fought down a smile and the corner of Nico's mouth twitched. Sam rolled his eyes. Gabriel sighed in exasperation. "Anyway, the seven have already started to come together due to a gamble set into play by Juno slash Hera."

"Ah yes, that lovely woman," Balthazar said. Light flashed behind him and a woman appeared. She was tall and graceful, with long brown hair. She wore ancient armor with a goatskin cloak over her shoulders. Balthazar did not notice her and kept talking. "Getting too big for her britches, that one. Acting all high and mighty and like she has a stick shoved up her ass. And she's right behind me, isn't she?"

Everyone in the room was fighting down laughter, even Rachel's lips were twitching. Everyone that is, except Nico, who was glaring at the goddess.

Juno frowned. "Hello Balthazar," she said coolly.

Balthazar put a grin on his face and turned in his chair to smile at her. "Ah, Lady Juno. Such a pleasure to see you."

She raised an eyebrow. "Like I am going to believe that, Balthazar. I may not be an angel, but I am not deaf."

Balthazar's smile faltered. Ben snorted and the other occupants of the room continued to fight down smiles. Juno turned looked to where Gabriel stood at the head of the table, ignoring Nico's continuous glare. "How far have you gotten?"

Gabriel was still smiling. "I just finished telling them of the prophecy and that you are getting the seven together."

She nodded. "Thank you, Gabriel," she said. Gabriel grinned and inclined his head. "The leaders of Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood have been switched. They need to learn to work together if Gaea is to be stopped. Three have already stepped forward as part of the seven. The other four are sure to follow now that Jackson has reached Camp Jupiter."

At this, Nico shifted slightly, though he continued to glare at the goddess. Juno ignored this. "But while the seven are crucial and will end this war, you cannot fight a war with only seven troops. They will need help."


End file.
